HITSUGAYA AND KARIN STORY!
by BlackButler29
Summary: gonna have to read it if you wanna find what it is about!


HEY EVERYONE! Alright, Today I am going to start something new for bleach! Yay! Its only going to be one-shot okay? Good! Its not going to be too long! Hope you like it!

In the principles office..

" KARIN! You have always been out of class for the last month! You first been in class then... and the next thing you know it, YOUR GONE! EXPLAIN YOUNG MISSY!" Said the principle, He was madder than Karin not winning a soccer game.

" Well.. That's something I can't tell you its... well, my secret.." Said Karin. Ever since her brother has left off to collage in another town with all there friends like: Chad, Ishida, and Inuoe, She has been in-charge of killing the hollows in karakura town. She has become a SSR ( Substitute Soul Reaper ) 1 year later when Ichigo left karakura town, she HAD to cut class so, that she can take care of them. She had to do ALOT of homework.

" Fine.. If you won't tell me.. Then your on garbage duties for at least a month!" Said the principle. He was angry with her... If she won't tell him, then that's what she gets...

" Fine.. I'll do Garbage duties for the month.. Every day? For every one day?" She asked.. She had to know " And is it going to be after,during or before school?" She asked another question before he could answer.

He though for awhile then he told her " For every one day and you will be doing it before school.. Hows that?"

" That would be fine... now can i get back to class? Its math.. and we are learning a new subject.?" She ask..

" You may go.. Oh and remind your teacher that there are five new students coming in tomorrow, that is final you may go..." He told her..

When she was walking out of the principles office she was wondering... wondering who the five new students were!

Back in the principles office...

" Man she is worst than ichigo and the others..." He said to him self.

...

In the Class room..

" I's back! And teacher I've gotta tell yeah something." Said Karin.

" What is it? Hurry please!" Said the teacher.

" The principle said to me to remind you about the four new students that are coming in tomorrow." Said Karin. She look all around her.. everyone in her class was whispering to each other about the four new students.

" Oh yes! Thank you for reminding me Karin! For this! You may eat lunch outside tomorrow at lunch time!" Said the teacher.

" Won't I get in trouble? Again if I'm outside? I'm already doing garbage duties.. I don't want anything else to deal with..." Said Karin.. Too her garbage duties was enough and everyone girl giggled and the boys laugh really hard.

" Oh no... You won't get into trouble.." The teacher said to Karin "Hmm look to the time! Time to go home! Go have fun bye guys!" She said.. And the bell rang all the girls and boys grabbed there stuff and ran out and Karin went to her desk and grabbed her stuff and walked out the door.. but, before she could walk out the teacher grabbed her...

" What do you want? Was it you that told the principle?" Ask Karin.. She didn't know what was going on..

" It wasn't me.. it was one of Your class-mates... They saw you jump out the window and transform into a soul reaper..." The teacher said.. Karin was shock for words! She told her teacher about her job because Old man Captain Commander said she could but.. but she didn't know one of her class mates could see her!

" You mean... That one of m-my class-mates can see me in my soul reaper form?" She told the teacher.. "who was it? Who saw me?" She ask..

" It was... Hitsugaya..." The teacher said to Karin... Karin jaws went open.. she was shocked.. one of her best friends... could see her in soul reaper form? She didn't know what too say but..

" WHAT! HEE SAW MEE!" Said Karin... The one thing that she didn't know about Hitsuguya was that he was a CAPTAIN Hitsugaya.. He was one of the captain's of the soul society.. The Captain Commander told him to look over her so, that she doesn't mess up her job.

" Yes he saw you.. He told me that... and that he wanted to talk to you at the soccer field because i guess he knew you would beat him up? I guess I don't know you should go meet him.." Said the Teacher...

" Okay.. Fine but i will beat the heck out of him when i see him..." Said Karin as she walked out the door.

" I less I didn't tell her the hitsugaya was a soul reaper... she would of been even more shocked!" The teacher said to her self as she walk to her desk..

At the soccer field...

Karin was walking to the soccer field when she saw him she started running after him.. but, when she got close enough.. she notice that he was wearing something familiar to her soul reaper outfit...

" What are you wearing hitsugaya? It look something like my soul reaper outfit" She said.. There was a moment of silence when Karin cup her hands over her mouth..

" I-I wasn't sopose to tell you that..." She said very nerve recking...

Hitsugaya takes Karin's hand.. " Its okay.. you don't have to hide it from me... I'm soul reaper.. I'm Captain Hitsugaya.. Your Captain..." He told her.. She was shock when he told her that he was a soul reaper but, she was mostly more shock when he told her that he was HER captain!

" Wait what? But, I'm only a SSR like my brother!" She told him..

" Your aren't.. Ichigo isn't at collage either.. He's in the soul society... Its been 2 year's since you saw your brother right?" He asked her, He was still holding her hand...

' Wait what? What am I feeling Inside.. Its like.. Like I have feelings for him for something... ' she said in her mind while look at the hand...

" Hello? You there? Gonna answer my question?" He let go of her hand and shook her...

" Huh? Oh sorry.. I was lost in though.. what was the question?" When she told him that she looked like she was acting stupid...

" My question was Its been 2 year's since you saw your brother right?" He ask her again

"Yeah.. its has been 2 year's since I've seen him so?" She didn't have anything else to say...

" Would you like to see him again?" He asked her?

" I would I miss him so much!" when she said that there was a tiny tear in her eye..

" Captain commander Yamamoto said if you would like to come.. you can come and live there.." He told her.. She was shocked once again! She didn't know what to say..

" Its a yes or a no?" He said..

" I-I.. YES! I want to come! I WANT TO SEE HIM!" she was as happy as she could ever be! She hugged him..

" I'm happy that you want to come.. I also have one more thing to tell you.." He was nerves when he wanted to tell her that...

" What do you want to tell me toshiro?" and she smiled at him.

' maybe.. I do have feeling for him? He has been my best friend for six years ' she thought to he self.. she starting to blush..

" Well its uh... I-I... I CAN'T SAY IT!" and he tried to run away and flash step away but, Karin turned into a soul reaper and caught up to him and he stop running and she softly kissed him on the lips. He was shock.. no he was surprised of what she did... She was about to let go when... toshiro closed his eyes and put his hand on the back of her head and kissed her back.. they stayed there for at least 3 minutes when toshiro pulled back and the both of them were blushing... and they were still holding hands...

" I-I'm sorry.. maybe i should leav-" But, before she could finish he kisses her again... this time she was shocked... its only lasted for 1 minute.

" I love you Karin.." He said to her while hugging

" I love you too tochiro.." She said to him. They finally stopped hugging..

" You should go pack up.. we leave tomorrow." Said toshiro as he walked her home..

" I know.. but, i need to ask you something.." She ask him as she stopped walking.

" What is it?" He said.

" Why did you tell on me if you love me?" She asked him.

" I wasn't going to tell on you.. But, one of the boys dared me to do it.. or they would flush me down the toilet..." He said to being embarrassed.

"... Oh okay then! Just wanted to know!" She told him. They smiled at each other and gave each other one more kiss and walked on while holding hands

The next day...

Well.. they left for the soul society, and went to ichigo.. When Karin saw ichigo she ran and gave him a

BIG hug. Karin told him about her and toshiro. Ichigo was happy! He told him that he finally got the courage and told her that he loved her! Next after that they went into toshiro's home and unpacked her luggage and they spend the rest of there lives together!

**THE END!**

Well! I hoped you like it! R&R!

Hitsugaya: do we have to go through with this again?

Me: Noo.. I don't want too..

Karin: then just end it..

Me: I know this is for the readers duh!

Hitsugaya & Karin: Ohhhh! That's for them! Okay then carry on!

Me: okay! Byee!


End file.
